Birds of Prey
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: A 16 year old girl moves in to her grandparents house across the street from Tyson,along with her came her five freinds,chaos begins to ensue with a phycotic dog,and Kai meting an old freind from his past.
1. Falcon and Co

I do not own any copy rigts to beyblade although i wish i did, i dont own Green Day either or any outher brand names that crop up in this story like puma or nike. the things i do own are Falcon and her lot of freinds the phycotic dog and the plot to this fanfiction. it gets a little odd at the end but thats cos i started to run empty for a while and the lryics i use are from Green Day mostly like the ones below the line arefrom a song called Majority.

"**shouting isin bold**" just so yall know know, on with the story!

* * *

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You are your own sight

"Ahh!" Tyson stated sitting bolt up right in his bed it was about10 am on a weekend, and the rest of the Blade Breakers were already up. Tyson was only woken up because of the musical noise of punk rock band Green Day being blasted out of the house across the road. His grandfather had said that the old couple living there had allowed their sixteen year old granddaughter to move in with them. Not much was known about the girl other than that she was a die hard Green Day fan and had a pet Doberman dog that would always bark at Tyson on his way to school each day, but it now being the holidays he didn't have to leave the house so much. Apparently her five friends are staying with her for a few months they arrived there on Friday. His grandfather was a good friend of the old couples and wouldn't complain even if you paid him to.

Tyson skulked out of his room the noised didn't seem to bother the others as much. Kenny sat out on the porch tapping away on his lap top, Hilary was sitting at the kitchen table; Ray was playing football with Max and Kai was practicing his skills. With the doors open the music seemed louder. "Hey dude why don't you go see the people across the road. Take the others making new friends is always good." Tyson's grandfather said from behind him making him jump, "Sure we will wont we Tyson " Hilary said appearing from the kitchen. She dragged Tyson with her and managed to get the others to go with them it was like they were scared of her or something.

The house across the road looked like Tyson's just bigger, and with a half pipe skate board ramp in the front garden. The Doberman who was laid under a tree near the entrance ran with its teeth bared at Tyson who hid behind Max. **"Mako! You bite him I'll bite you!" **Yelled a sixteen year old girl from her perch on the roof of the house, her tough all commanding voice sent the dog cowering back under its tree. The girl herself had long Ivory white hair, milk white skin and blood red eyes, she was clearly albino probably one of the only humans who is. She wore a black top with no sleeves and a with a big hood on it. Black cargo pants with black and mud brown army boots. Black wrist bands adorned each wrist, one had the Green Day grenade on in red, the other one was plain. She also had the words love and hate tattooed on her knuckles in black.

She looked down on the newcomers from her perch on the roof. "what do you want." She said laying back down. Tyson realised the closer you got to the music the quieter it got maybe she had the remote for the hi-fi system with her. "Just ignore the self proclaimed queen of every thing up there." said another sixteen year old girl with rusty brown hair, copper tan skin and amber eyes, she wore a red halter neck top with gold sequins on and dark blue denim jeans with knee high black suede boots over the top. She smiled at the group. "I'm Kestrel, She is called Falcon." The girl said pointing to the roof where the albino lay. "I'll take you to meet the others if you want" she said as she gestured for them to follow her in side the house. They followed her all except for Kai who had the slight problem of Falcon to deal with.

"Nuh uh. Your not going with them." Falcon said she has one end of kai's scarf in her hands from where she grabbed it by leaning over the roof edge. She gently jumped to the floor landing behind Kai, she then dragged him along by his scarf to the half pipe ramp. They were the same height and Kai only went with her because she could use his scarf to strangle him. Falcon sat at the top of the ramp and forced Kai to sit next to her. "You like this kid in this picture with me from ten years ago, he appeared at my fathers farm in Russia one day. We spent most of the day playing on the farm till some creepy old guy came and took him away some place." Falcon said handing Kai the photo. Sure enough it was him just ten years younger, the photo was taken about a week after the tattoos were put on his face, he decided not to say anything till he knew Falcon a bit better. "So your Russian then?" he said looking at her. "Half Russian, my mum is Japanese she met my father while on visiting a friend out there, I've been a parcel child since I was one, going between here and there, until my grandparents insisted I stay with them, they claimed I could end up traumatized for life." Falcon said to him taking the photo back, "Why are you so curious for any way." she said glaring at him with a soul burning calculating glare, the type that is was thought only Kai could give out. "I was curious because I'm the kid in the photo." Kai said almost laughing at Falcons look of sheer surprise. "Well talk about a small world. I thought when you went, I would forget all about you and the snow dog we made." she said looking at him.

"Falcon, have you seen Kes any where have you?" said a 13 year old boy with scruffy black hair and amber eyes, he wore a black and red t-shirt, denim shorts and black Nike trainers. "Yeah she went of with some people a while ago, one of them is kinda loud like you." Falcon said picking up a yellow skate board, "he's called Hawk a bit annoying but his sister will always sort him out. Anyway so I know you beyblade but can you board?" She said handing Kai a red and green skate board, smiling with an evil bet you cant look across her face.

Kestrel lead what was left of the group to the kitchen. A fifteen year old girl stood at the work top with a six year old on a chair. Making what looked to be ginger bread men and cookie animals. The girl had chocolate brown hair flecked with a light cream colure, her skin was of a Spanish tan and her dark blue eyes reflected in the window opposite her hair was tied in a pony tail and she wore an Egyptian style dress and brown strap cork sandals. The 6 year old has messy mousy brown hair and light green eyes, the colure of his skin was the same as the girls, and he wore denim dungarees, a green top and white puma trainers. The boy was having fun with the dough as he et most of it while cutting the shapes.

"that's Goshawk and Alex" Kes said leaning on the table. "**Kes!**" Alex screamed running to her and getting his doughy hands all over her jeans. "um.. hi Alex" she said trying to pry the kid off of her, at that point Gos walked over and tapped Alex's shoulder the boy then went back to play with the dough.

"Gos these are … stop me if I get your names wrong …. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Ray, wait wasn't there one more?" Kes said stopping there to count them, "yeah where's Kai?" Hilary said from some where near the middle of the group. "Falcon probably took him hostage." Gos said from over at the kitchen work table. The kitchen door then opened and a fourteen year old with a white kitten walked in her blond hair was tied in a bun, and her sky blue eyes glittered in the kitchen light, she wore a sky blue summer dress and blue sandals as well as the cat a laptop bag was slung over one shoulder.

"Hi Harrier." Kes said to the girl who just looked at her as the kitten softy mewed in her arms. "Its to crowed I get claustrophobic" Harrier said walking out again. "Um….. Ok you guys can do what you like make yourselves at home, I'm of to find Hawk bye." Kes said walking away.

"Hi can I help." Hilary said walking over to Gos and Alex as the others in the group dispersed. "Yeah ok." Alex said handing her a cutter of a cow. "Do any of you lot beyblade or not." Tyson whined from his current position at the kitchen table. "We all do except for Alex, I'm to busy right now but Kes or hawk might and Falcon couldn't any way after her dog tried to eat her blade its being fixed I think." Gos said looking at Tyson. "cool you beyblade, I battle you at some point after I find Kes." Hawk said walking in. " **Hawk! She's looking for you!**" Gos shouted across the room. "**If your going to shout, be nice about it!**" Hawk screamed back before storming out.

"Wow some one worse than Tyson." Hilary stated from at the work top with Alex.

Max walked through the corridors of the house it seemed a lot bigger than Tyson's, the Green Day music was coming from falcons room and it seemed quieter. The door to the room was open and you could plainly seen her love of Green Day, posters covered each wall and life size cut outs of the band members leaned against one wall near her pc. The room was painted in Green Day colures green, black and red, and the quilt on the bed had the grenade symbol on it from there last album. A custom black and red bird shaped custom launcher lay slung in the middle of the floor as well as paper, pens, CD's, a few books and an expensive looking mobile, the room was in a regular teenage mess. But what caught Max's eye was the newish Nintendo DS on the bed. He wanted to play on it but it wasn't his room to invade that and the amount of things on the floor, could cause him to fall and break something.

"If you want it just take it she hasn't played it for about a week." Hawk said coming from seemingly nowhere with the DS how he got in wasn't clear with max standing there but he now had the DS and it didn't matter now.

Kenny walked the seemingly long corridors in search of the girl with the kitten.

"Fizz were did you go?" came a voice from a room with a big TV in it. The whit kitten mewed at Kenny's feet, it took minute for him to realize it was there when he did he picked it up. "um… is this yours" he said walking into the room placing the kitten on the coffee table in front of Harrier. "Thank you. I see you have a laptop as well" she said gesturing to wards dizzy as Kenny paced it on the coffee table.

Ray found his way to the back yard where Kestrel and Hawk were playing basket ball. Kes appeared to be winning, they stopped playing when they noticed Ray. "Hey cat boy I challenge you, to a game of one on one." Kes said as Hawk stood on the side lines. "First to three goals wins." Hawk said throwing the ball up in the air to start the game. Ray grabbed it but Kes got it back as he went to shoot. "Hey stop the game, up the goals we want to play." Falcon said walking round a corner with Kai behind her. 2any more players before we continue." hawk said looking about, " You play I will as well and harrier will keep score." came Gos' voice as she walked out side with Alex I her arms and Tyson and Hilary behind her. Harrier came out of a different door as she herd her name leaving Kenny in side, with DS addicted Max who was determined to beat a racing game he started.

Hawk sided with Falcon and Kai, and Gos went with Kes and Ray. "Go" shouted harrier and the game began. The first score was claimed by Falcon's team. "Are you sure they deserved that Falcon lifted Hawk up." Hilary said from where she sat in a sand pit, as Tyson and Alex built a fort out of sand. "Yeah their playing with no rules." Harrier said back to. Hilary who was placing troy soldiers around the newly made fort.

The basket ball game ended not long after it began, when Mako the dog destroyed the ball. Falcon got so annoyed at the dog she locked it in the shed.

Its was about 6:30 already dark outside, Kestrel, Goshawk And Hilary were making a lasagne for tea, since they all wanted to stay the night. Tyson ands Alex were in the room with the big TV. Kai and Falcon were in there as well and Ray was in a room next door playing Texas goldsmith harrier and Kenny. Hawk and Max were in there own world sitting in falcons room playing on her X-Box.

Tyson and Alex had taken over the big squishy sofa and Falcon apprehended the arm chair, causing Kai to be forced to sit on the floor with Falcon using him like a foot stool. Alex had started to treat Tyson like a big brother and at that moment in time they were singing along to one of the bouncy lion king songs. After about ten minutes of Being used as a foot stool by the self proclaimed queen of every thing. He got up and went to see the girls in the kitchen, who threw him out after he said he never waned to eat any thing Hilary made. And so the night went on the lasagne got burnt bit and Tyson was given that part of it, and the all mostly fell asleep where that say in the TV room. Alex was asleep on Tyson by the time the movie ended, who then fell asleep with Alex still on him. Kai managed to sit in the arm chair but with Falcon laying across him, who was asleep with a kerrang magazine over her face. So Kai fell asleep with her. Kenny completely cleared ray of all his money he had with him. Ray was left asleep on the card table. Kenny crashed on a bean bag in the TV room, Harrier managed to find her bed. Hillary, Gos and Kes were sitting in the conservatory when they fell asleep after talking for about an hour. And Hawk and Max stayed up all night playing X-Box.

They forgot about Mako, the poor dog got left in the shed all night.

* * *

Thank u all for reading oh and please reveiw, the button is right below these few words.


	2. Kestrel's Surprise

I do not own any copy rigts to beyblade although i wish i did, i dont own Green Day either or any outherbrand names that crop up in this story like puma or nike.

The things i do own are Falcon and her lot of freinds, the phycotic dog and the plot to this fanfiction.

It gets a little odd at the ed because i typed his up at half one and cant be asked to change any thing.

"**shouting isin bold**" just so yall know know, on with the story!

* * *

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
One nation under dog  
There of which I stand alone  
A face in the crowd  
Unsung, against the mould  
Without a doubt  
Singled out  
The only way I know

The lyrics to majority once again sounded through falcons house, it was about 8 am and every one except for her was asleep. She walked into the TV room a green and black mp3 payer hung round her neck the source of the sound. Walking over to the chair where she left kai when she woke that morning she began to gently shake him awake. He made a strange sound of 'mmmm' as he woke.

"wake up now your coming up town with me to get Kes' surprise , bring Alex he can come to." Falcon said as she pulled half awake kai off of the chair. She walked out to the kitchen leaving kai to get Alex by himself.

Walking over to the lump on the sofa that was Tyson and Alex, he pulled off a pink fleece blanket that Kes must have placed on the two during the night. Alex looked quit funny due to the fact he had Tyson's cap on which seemed to big for him and was lop sided when kai picked the kid up, Alex woke when the two were half way to the kitchen where falcon was putting some of the ginger bread biscuits in a sand widh bag. She then picked up a 2 litre bottle of Dr Pepper off of the table as well a credit card.

As Falcon left the kitchen she almost smacked into Kai and Alex, who were going in, handing the bag of cookies to the kid, she lead him and Kai out. It was quite a warm humid day and a few clouds hung in the sky during there walk into town. Alex started up a game of eye spy as they walked, and a few of Kai's Barbie slut fans, had looks of pure shock when they jumped to the wrong conclusions about why Kai was with a six year old kid and a girl his own age.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with M…" Alex said as they approached a big shopping mall, making the letter to guess a bit obvious.

"Is it Mall?" Falcon said as the three walked inside it. The inside of the mall was huge and hundreds of shops were about the place. Falcons expensive mobile went off flashing different colures in her pocket and played sweetie the chick quite loud.

Hello……………oh hi ya I didn't recognise it was you, we will be there in about half hour or so, go on the swings or something and we will meet you by the fountain………ok bye. Hanging up she switched the phone on to silent and went to track down Alex and Kai who walked off while she was talking.

Its wasn't to hard to find Kai and Alex, they were in a toy shop with a giant Kay board in the floor that played music when you jumped on the keys. Alex was showing Kai how he could play the rugrats theme tune on it. While Kai sat on a bench in the shape of a car. Falcon walked over to him and sat beside him. "I'll show you how to play the x-files them tune on it come on." she said dragging kai over to the oversized instrument. After about ten minutes learning the tune falcon and kai were playing it in doubles with high and low key until a store security guard threw them out for so-called reckless behaviour. Alex waked out after the two teens were thrown out. "Now off to the park we go!" Falcon declared like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

The park looked quite busy for lunch timeish , and a few kid's paddled in the big fountain. Alex was running about in circles round trees while kai ran after him in an attempt to get his dranzer blade back. But was failing due to the fact six year olds hold more hyper energy than sixteen year olds do. Alex gave it back about a minute later when falcon jumped out from behind an oak tree and tackled the boy. She problem looked quite silly trying to wrestle the blade from out of Alex's hands, although the problem was quickly solved by Kai buying the kid an ice cream.

They all sat round the fountain, Alex in the middle of Falcon and Kai. For about a minute they thought Alex was calmed down enough to sit still, after his ice cream was gone he did for about 30 seconds, until he noticed something shiny spinning about in front of him which he decided to pounce on like some deranged lion cub. Picking up whatever it was and guarding it quite proudly. Falcon whistled quite loudly waving to some one walking across the playing field.

Kai never noticed he was looking at over protective Alex guarding the shiny thing, un till said person walked over to them. "were on earth did you find it Alex kicked up right a storm when he found out he had lost it." Falcon said to a certain red headed Russian who Kai only noticed was there when said person started talking.

"I found it after you all boarded the plane, last time I saw you lot, he must have dropped it or somthi…" "Tala!" Alex shouted interrupting the sentence of the new comer with more excitement then a squirrel who found a bag of mixed nuts. "I hope Kes enjoys seeing you as much as Alex has, she missed you last time they all stayed at my dads farm because, she was in hospital having her tonsils taken out. And she is still in love with you, like you are with her you sounded quite happy to be here for her birthday on the phone earlier." Falcon said as she looked at Kai who couldn't believe Tala was here with out the rest of his team often referred to by Falcon and co as the human shadows.

"You do realise Tyson is going to do his nut when Tala walks in your house right." Kai whispered into Falcons ear as the group of four walked over to the play ground. "Let him its my house while my grandparents are away, so he has to go by my rules and if he doesn't like it he can be chased by Mako for an hour or so." Falcon said back as Kai sat on a bench to brood about things for a while, from yesterday he worked out falcon had two ways of doing things, one was almost the same as his by being all commanding and serious and she could also be fun loving and annoying at times but that was probably why he liked her so much.

"I've told you before, Alex couldn't launch a blade if his life depended on it, we have been her before about a thousand times, and don't say what your going to I know, I think that bit beast lion cub is sick of being Alex's bit beast, I think it gave up on hope for Alex along time ago." Falcon said on the verge of hitting Tala because of an on running argument that started half an hour ago. Over the simple fact of Alex has a beyblade and a good bit beast he just cant launch what so ever, poor kid really wants to be like his sister Gos, which is why he asked Tala to help because Falcon, thinks he's just a lost cause and refuses to help him.

About 15 minutes later falcons phone started to play sweetie the chick again even though she could have sworn she put the thing on silent, hello……oh its you what do you want………ok got it bye. .Falcon said sounding fed up with her phone which did her more use on the floor of her room than what it was doing now. "Gos wants us to pick up some milk, some crisps, dip and a birthday banner with matching balloons in the shop on the way home." Falcon said walking away to where Kai appeared to be staring into space on the bench. Tala picked up Alex and placed him on his shoulders to try and cheer the boy up after Falcon took his beyblade away.

The four reached falcons house at 7 pm exactly, only late because Falcon decided she needed, to pick up her beyblade from the shop she where took it to be repaired at, and spent half hour convincing the man who fixed it that her dog would never have it again. They finished putting up the decorations while Kes was having a long relaxing soak in the bath. They were having a great time Falcon told Tala to wait in her room till they were singing happy birth day to Kes. Gos decided she didn't want to cook so they had a combination of Pizza hut Pizzas and KFC. Falcon was still drinking the 2 litre Dr pepper she had refusing to share. And max had started a rally tournament in the TV room with v-rally on the x-box.

They all sang happy birthday to Kes, who seemed a bit depressed for someone on there birthday. Part way through the song ,Tala walked into he room it was so dark no one noticed he was there. Kes blew out the candles making a wish in silence, Gos took her picture while she did so. The light's were taking a long time coming back on probably a good thing for the entire suspense feel to the room.

"Happy birthday Kes." Tala said putting his hands on her shoulders, At that point the lights switched on and Kes had turned round and hugged him so hard the poor guy couldn't hardly breath.

Tyson who stood at one side of the room looked about ready to explode at the sheer fact that Tala stood in front of him. But before he could do or say any thing stupid, Falcon had dragged him into the kitchen, "You do or say any dumb to screw tonight up for Kestrel, I will tie a bone round your neck cover you in ketchup and feed you to Mako who I only let out the 10 minutes ago." Falcon growled at him as she held onto the collar of his shirt. Tyson was shaking at this point the didn't real under stand what he had do to make her this mad, the truth was she cared for Kes like a sister, and found out from Kai how stupid Tyson could be.

The rest of the night went perfectly for Kes, Tyson went back to his house when Falcon got really close to smacking him for calling her fat, Alex went to bed at 8 pm and Max was elected to read him a story.

Tala was sitting on the sofa with Kes leaning on him, Kai was at the other end of the sofa with falcon on him. Ray sat on the floor, hawk was hiding behind the sofa and harrier was nowhere to be seen due to the fact they were all watching Poltergeist on the TV. Gos was cleaning up and Kenny and Hilary went back to Tyson's so he wasn't alone with his grandfather.

* * *

thank you all for reading if any one has any idears for the next chapter or future chapters leave a review with it in and i will get back to you all with what i get from the idears. 


	3. Nuclear Fallout and a Kidnapping

Don't need security.  
I aint no dog without a bone.  
Don't have no time for love.  
So stay the fuck away from me because I don't believe in you,  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.

It was about 10am that morning most were already up, Falcon had locked herself in her room, due to a five minute argument she and Tala had over Alex again. Tala had vanished with Alex and Kestrel out to the park, because Gos said it was probably better if Falcon was left alone, and Hawk was over at Tyson's with max mostly likely playing on some computer game.

Gos was cleaning the kitchen while Kai sat at the table. "Kai I've seen how close you've been getting with Falcon. Don't get to close because her mind isn't like that of Kes' or any other girls. Chances are she isn't in love with you and probably never was, she's just toying with your mind, I've seen her do it before, it's the same way each time, she's broken more than one guy this way. The most recent was Bryan, one of Tala's team mates. I told him what I'm telling you, and he didn't listen. Tala claims Bryan had a mental break down or something when she got sick of seeing him, so listen to me please." Gos said to Kai as she sat opposite him. All he did was sit and glare at her.

"Oh god you're impossible." Gos stated before walking out.

Falcon lay in her room, on her bed when some one started to knock on the door. "What! Do you want?" Falcon said as she opened the door Kai stood on the other side. "Gos was talking to me about you are you just toying with me, are you because I love you, you know that right?" Kai said, and by this point he sounded really upset, which proves that there is a way to break the emotional shield of an otherwise emotionless rock. "Listen Kai there isn't an us. You got the idea about me and you and built the dream all by your self. So let's stick at being friends, or enemies if you want, if that is the case after this you can stay the fuck away from me got that." Falcon part yelled at him before storming away. Kai couldn't believe it she seemed more like a pissed off lioness than the girl he thought he knew. "Magthize here now!" Falcon barked from down the corridor, a red, yellow, orange and gold, dragon winged lioness stalked out of Falcons room its head came to Kai's shoulders, what that thing was and how it got into her room was a mystery. It growled at him as it passed and left the house with Falcon.

"I'm sorry Kai, that's who she really is, I told you. We can only cope with her because we have known her for years. Being a parcel child her mind is pretty screwed up, She doesn't know the difference between love and hate, it's all the same to her. Oh, and Magthize is one of her three lioness bit-beasts." Gos said walking up behind him. Kai looked about ready to break down and kill Gos, but he just walked away. sigh "She's broken him just like all the rest, hasn't she Halse." Gos said turning round, an electric blue and gold, Tropic bird sat on the window sill, it started to sing a sweet melody, as it hopped onto Gos' arm when she walked of to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

………………….

"Did you fix it?" Tala asked Kes as they sat on a bench in the park. "That bully had no right to break Alex's blade he's just a beginner, I'm surprised he can even launch it now. Thanks for jumping in to save him, Tala, it could have been more than the blade that got broken other wise." Kestrel said giving Tala a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to Alex to give the blade back to him.

"Here you go Alex, I fixed it. Oh, Domino says he wants you to look after him better, he doesn't want to be lost again." Kes said, handing the black and white beyblade to the kid on the swings, before going back to Tala on the bench. "The cub talks to you as well now does it, I had to suffer with it as well, the thing wouldn't shut up after I found it. And Wolborg was getting sick of it, he told me wanted to eat it, if it didn't shut up." Tala said putting his arm round Kes pulling her closer to him. "Hey Tala push me round, on the round about." Alex said jumping onto Tala interrupting the two teens on the bench as though his cue had been called on stage. "Ok, fine." Grumbled Tala as Alex pulled him to the round about. "There is always next time huh." Kes shouted from her unmoveable position on the bench.

Kai walked aimlessly for a few hours or so, he was now walking through the park, in the distance by the play ground. He could see Kes sitting on the bench. Walking towards her, he noticed Tala with Alex, now moved from the roundabout to the wooden fort with monkey bars. Kai sat on the bench beside Kes, "Oh dear, **Tala come here I think she broke him**." Kes said snapping her fingers in Kai's face, trying to get him to snap out of a space staring state he had entered.

Tala walked over to them a look of concern for his friend showed in his eyes. "Kai! Kai! Snap out of it!" Tala said, shaking his friend. Alex was playing defend the fort from a stray dog that hand appeared, while Kes and Tala freaked out over Kai. Smack! Kestrel slapped Kai's face as hard as she could, leaving a red mark. The only response she got was Kai getting up and walking into some trees by the swings. "Ugh… it's hopeless, I knew she could break peoples minds, just not that bad." Kestrel said waving at Alex to come back from playing. "Yeah we should go it will be getting dark soon." Tala said as he picked Alex up onto his shoulders. The trio walked off as street lights started switching on for the night.

Dranzer I have an idea. Kai said to the bit beast he knew and trusted well. /Wow did it hurt/ she retorted back, sarcasm dripping from those words like honey on a spoon. No, now let me explain. he said back putting the red phoenix back in her place.

Alex walked trough the house going out the front door, it was about half ten, and quiet outside. Every one in the house was either asleep or out somewhere. Domino, are you sure the present is at the gate? Alex said hugging a teddy bear close and his blade even closer. /yeah the red bird said so, so then it must be there silly. I'll take care of you if your scared./Domino said back sounding all cute and sure of himself. Walking to the gate, Alex looked about there wasn't any present. Maybe Domino dreamt it…

"Hey Alex, want to go for a walk?" a voice hidden in the shadows behind the gate asked the young boy. "Yeah, ok." Alex replied walking off with the figure./ Alex this is a bad idea./ Domino said his tiny cub voice shaking with fear, which Alex seemed to ignore as he walked with this mystery person.


End file.
